Le mariage
by Anna Stern
Summary: Tony supplie Pepper de ne pas le trainer à l'évènement le plus médiatique de l'année.


**Le mariage**

**1 – L'oubli **

« Je descends à l'atelier.

— Non, je ne crois pas, non ! »

Tony se retourna aussitôt et nota l'expression très sérieuse de Pepper.

« Non ? »

Il détestait cordialement quand elle le fixait ainsi, bras croisés et index battant la mesure. Parce qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Et il détestait ça.

« Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'on doit se préparer et partir dans une heure.

— Pourquoi ? » réitéra-t-il.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête, l'air contrarié.

« Tu as vraiment oublié ?

— On peut dire ça. Oublié quoi exactement ?

— Le mariage.

— Le mariage ?

— Tu le fais exprès ? »

Elle s'énervait, c'était mauvais signe.

« Franchement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu me parles.

— Le mariage de Reed Richards et Susan Storm ? Ça ne te rappelle rien ? »

Oh. Si, ça lui rappelait soudainement une très désagréable conversation qu'ils avaient eue.

« On avait pas dit qu'on irait pas finalement ?

— Non ! Tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas y aller…

— Problème réglé alors !

— …mais tu as fini par admettre que ce serait mal vu de ne pas t'y rendre.

— J'ai fait ça ? Comment as-tu réussi à me convaincre ? »

Oh. Elle avait parlé de l'accompagner. Dans une robe qu'il aurait très certainement envie de lui retirer. Elle avait peut-être promis une récompense en échange, de celles dont elle avait le secret.

Il était faible.

« Peeeeeep' » dit-il en pleurnichant comme un enfant. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, restons à la maison. Tu détestes les évènements mondains, tu n'aimes pas la foule, il vaut mieux rester ici. »

Malheureusement pour lui, il lui avait certainement déjà fait vivre bien pire qu'un mariage ultra-médiatique. Il avait créé un monstre.

« Tu devrais aller prendre ta douche ! »

Il grogna et traina les pieds.

**2 – La robe**

Il entendit Pepper s'affairer dans la chambre, de l'autre côté de la porte. Tout en passant le rasoir sur sa joue, avec précision, il lança suffisamment fort :

« Je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

La voix de Pepper lui parvint, étouffée.

« Peut-être mais on a déjà répondu et ça ne se fait pas d'annuler à la dernière minute.

— On pourrait dire que tu es malade. Ou que je dois aller sauver le monde. Ils comprendront, ce sont des superhéros nom de…

— Arrête de jurer ! »

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et enfoui sa tête dans une serviette. En sortant dans la salle de bain, il trouva Pepper dans sa robe de cérémonie et s'en trouva totalement interdit. Lui retirer n'était même pas la première pensée qui l'avait assailli. Mieux, il lui demanderait de la garder dès qu'ils auraient cinq minutes en tête à tête pour une activité plus fun que le mariage de Reed Richards.

« Très finement joué Potts. M'appâter de la sorte, c'est honteux ! Je ne vous félicite pas. »

Elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la coiffeuse d'où elle prit une boucle d'oreille pour l'accrocher derrière l'anglaise qui rebondissait sur son épaule. Un dos complètement nu s'offrait à lui. Traitresse !

« Je ne boirai plus une seule goutte d'alcool, pendant une semaine ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard peu impressionné.

« Un mois !

— Paroles d'ivrogne.

— Allez, Pepper, demande-moi n'importe quoi !

— Arrête de faire l'enfant.

— C'est pas comme si leur mariage avait pas été annulé vingt-huit fois avant ça ! Et puis franchement, la probabilité pour qu'un super méchant se pointe pour tout ruiner est tellement haute qu'on ferait mieux de rester ici, je n'ai aucune envie d'endosser mon armure aujourd'hui… »

Pepper termina d'arranger sa coiffure et son maquillage.

« Je suis prête. On peut y aller ! »

**3 – L'ego**

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu rechignes tant à aller à ce mariage. Tu adores ce genre d'évènements. »

Le sourire de Happy dans le rétroviseur ne fit que confirmer ses dires.

« Pardon mais quand ai-je pu te laisser croire que j'aimais me rendre à des mariages ?

— D'accord, pas vraiment les mariages. Mais dès qu'il y a du monde et des caméras, tu es dans ton élément. »

Il se renfonça dans son siège, boudeur.

« Comme si Richards avait besoin de plus d'attention… Ce mec est d'un mégalo !

— Oh je comprends ! Un scientifique de renommée mondiale, riche, talentueux, un superhéros aux pouvoirs tout à fait enviables, et une fiancée ravissante, et qui, en plus, a l'attention complète des médias aujourd'hui… Tu es jaloux !

— Pfff. N'importe quoi ! »

Déjà, il était plus riche que Richards. Et lui n'avait pas obtenu ses pouvoirs dans une pochette surprise de l'espace. Il avait sué sang et eau pour devenir Iron Man. Il avait tout créé. Il ne devait son succès, son armure et toute sa vie qu'à lui-même. Pouvoirs enviables ? Non, vraiment, s'étendre à l'infini n'avait rien d'enviable. Il volait à la vitesse Mach 3. Ça c'était enviable ! Et la fiancée ravissante ? Ah ! Qui allait rentrer avec une rousse aux longues jambes et au dos dénudé et au décolleté indécent ? Hein ? Qui ?

« Quoi ? dit-il quand il croisa son regard et son sourire en coin.

— Rien. Tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux.

— Je ne suis pas…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, les caméras t'adorent, tu auras ton moment de gloire.

— Tu rigoleras moins quand on sera obligé de courir se mettre à l'abri parce que les superhéros qui se marient sont une cible facile !

— Rabat joie ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**4 – La jalousie**

Happy s'arrêta devant un pare-terre de journalistes et de fans hystériques. Il sortit de la voiture pour leur ouvrir et aussitôt un pied hors de la Rolls, les cris fusèrent. Lui et Pepper posèrent quelques instants puis elle s'éclipsa et il continua à jouer le jeu, en la maudissant un peu d'avoir toujours raison.

Lorsqu'il se lassa, et il préférait se lasser avant la presse, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à la terrasse où se déroulerait la cérémonie, à la recherche de Pepper. Il la repéra grâce à sa robe sensuellement échancrée jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il entendit son rire et tiqua aussitôt. Il était accompagné d'un rire plus masculin et juvénile. Il roula des yeux et se dirigea rapidement vers le duo hilare. Pepper lui sourit quand elle le vit, une flûte de champagne dans la main.

« Tony Stark ! entendit-il.

— Johnny », répondit-il.

Il serra la main du superhéros. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait un truc à dire dans ces moments-là. Le frère de la mariée. Le jour du mariage. Ça lui échappait.

« Le devant de l'immeuble est bondé de bimbos. Allez donc vous en cherchez une, et arrêtez d'essayer de saouler la femme de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Johnny Storm leva les mains en signe de protestation, Pepper, sans se départir de son sourire (pourquoi souriait-elle tant à Storm ?) posa une main sur son avant-bras.

« Félicitations Johnny !

— Merci. Passez un bon moment, je vous verrai plus tard. »

Il prit heureusement soin de ne pas regarder Pepper droit dans les yeux en disant ça.

Toujours souriante, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Si j'avais su que tu étais en fait jaloux du petit frère Storm…

— Pfff.

— Oui, je sais. N'importe quoi. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

**5 – La voix de la raison**

Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux si un surfeur venu d'outre espace ne s'était pas pointé au moment même où les deux scientifiques allaient prononcer leurs vœux. L'hélicoptère s'écrasant, les invités hurlant, une poignée d'entre eux frôlant la mort…

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller à ce mariage. »

Pepper haussa les épaules.

« D'accord, tu avais raison.

— Quand n'ai-je pas raison ? »

Lorsqu'il avait senti le vent tourné, il avait pris Pepper par la main et l'avait mise à l'abri à l'intérieur de l'immeuble avant de s'assurer que les 4 Fantastiques avaient le contrôle de la situation. La fête terminée, il avait demandé à Happy de les attendre en bas.

Pepper se blottit contre son épaule où elle déposa un léger baiser.

« Tu avais dit que je ne tiendrais pas dix minutes avec la robe. Il t'a fallu quelques heures pour l'enlever.

— Oui mais l'important, au final, c'est que je l'ai enlevée ! »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction du tissu qui reposait sur la moquette de la chambre.

« Tu sais Tony…

— Oh non, pitié, ne me parle pas de Mini-Johnny-j'ai-le-slip-en-flammes ! »

Elle rit.

« Ce mec me fait penser à Steve Rogers. Avec soixante-dix ans de moins et mon appétit sexuel.

— Je me demande comment Steve et Johnny doivent le prendre. »

Elle avait peut-être raison sur un point. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec ses jouets.

« Bon, en tous cas, ce que je voulais dire n'avait rien à voir avec Johnny. Ils ne sont toujours pas mariés. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont certainement remettre ça à plus tard.

— Oh non, pitié, Pep ! Tu m'as obligé à y aller une fois, alors que je ne voulais pas et que j'étais certain qu'une catastrophe allait arriver. Tu ne peux pas être si cruelle et me forcer à y aller une deuxième fois. Ça pourrait déclencher la fin du monde. »

Elle tassa son oreiller et s'allongea en soupirant.

« Très bien, tu as gagné Tony Stark.

— Quoi c'est tout ? Si facilement ?

— J'avais déjà une idée de la robe que je pourrais porter, mais si tu préfères ne pas y aller…

— Oh c'est bas ! »

Fin


End file.
